Black Clouds
by HeyLookADistraction
Summary: Alternate clans. Dark times are coming.
1. Prologue

The sun was barely suppressed below the horizon when the black-and-white she cat silently padded back into the nursery, a small ball of fur clenched in her jaws. Quiet as she was, the other inhabitant of the den, a grey she cat, looked up as she entered.

"When you left, you were carrying a dead kit," the grey cat murmered softly, as not to wake the two pale grey kits at her belly. "That kit is very much alive."

The black queen set down the bundle of fur, next to another dark coloured kit "Yes," she agreed simply.

"Your kits were born but a few hours ago. That one is clearly several days old," the grey cat continued.

"Yes" her companion replied once again, settling down to curl around her kits.

"So that one is not yours?"

"No."

"Won't the rest of the clan notice?"

The black she cat laughed, "As you said, it was only a few hours ago. No one would have been to see me but my mate," a hint of bitterness crept into her tone as she continued "If i still had a mate."

"So you will look after it." It was not really a question; more a statement.

The black cat nodded. "The kit is small. Besides, it is certaintly not the first time kits have changed paws in this forest." A soft purr of amusement as she saw her friend's eyes widen slightly "you know too, Brookpelt? About the second son?"

Brookpelt twitched her tail slightly, looking away from the other cat uncomfortably. "Of course I know. The other is presumably dead."

Once again the black cat nodded, not offering her own opinion as she settled down to sleep again. "Will you tell the clan? About my kit?"

Brookpelt hesitated, but only for a second. "Of course not. All kit's deserve a chance. May Shadekit rest with Starclan."

The dark queen dipped her head, accepting the comfort for her recent loss. "May he rest with Starclan." She agreed.


	2. Chapter 1

"Emberstar's death is a loss to ever kit, warrior and elder in our clan." The deep tones rang across the Snowclan camp, where many cats sat, shoulders hunched in mourning. "Her great services to the clan shall live on, as shall her son, Sunpaw." A young ginger tom raised his head at his name, his whiskers quivering as sorrow threatened to overtake him. "However, Snowclan must go on and be stronger than before. I, Breezefur, as deputy to Emberstar, shall become leader in her place. I shall travel this night to the moonstream, where I pray Starclan shall accept me."

A soft whisper spread through the clearing as cats glanced up from mourning at the black tom on the Great Boulder. Strong as he was, Breezefur had a reputation for being extremely hostile to other clans. He had not been Emberstar's deputy for long, so was he really ready for this? The question was muttered between the cats before one, dark grey tom with a white patch across one eye, stood up and called out "And who shall your deputy be? You have little time to choose, so who?" His voice was sharp; curious. I suppose he was hoping to be chosen; doubtless the brave young warrior would have been a strong choice.

Breezefur paused for a moment, considering the tom for a moment. "Ravenfeather, I have made my choice. However, I have not asked the cat in question," he raised his voice slightly so he was talking to the whole clan once more. "Wildheart, will you be deputy of Snowclan?"

The brown tabby she cat hesitated only for a second, before getting to her paws and replying "I will."

Ravenfeather shot her a mutinous glare, before stalking off to the warriors den as the rest of the clan congratulated her with calls of "Wildheart! Wildheart!"

At that moment, before I could rush at and join in the celebration, or even the mourning, Blackkit's mother called her in.

"I'm nearly 6 moons old, mum!" Blackkit retorted her mother picked her up and carried her back into the nursery. I watched as the black-and-white she kit scrabbled, her paws treading air. "I'll even be an apprentice tomorrow, Breezefur said so! Right after he gets his lives!"

"I know, dear," Willowblaze purred as she started washing her struggling daughter, "But the mourning of a leader is no place for a kit. Even an old one."

I watched my friend as she determinately fought her bath from my spot next to the entrance to the den. My name is Cloudpaw. I have been an apprentice for nearly two moons, and tomorrow my friend, Blackkit, and her brother, Darkkit, would finally be apprentices too. The only other apprentices at the moment were my brother Lightpaw, and Sunpaw, Emberstar's recently orphaned son. I shuddered at the thought, pushing it firmly out of my mind. Really, I should probably be out with the clan celebrating; Breezestar is my father, and Brookpelt my mother. A fire of pride blazed inside me - My father, clan leader!

"Willowblaze, please can Blackkit come and play with me?" I asked, gazing up at the black she cat, making my blue eyes as wide as possible. "Pleaaaaaseee? Darkkit can come too!"

Blackkit's brother, a dark grey tom with blue-grey eyes jumped up excitedly from beside his mother.

"Alright," Willowblaze sighed good naturedly, letting her struggling daughter go. "But take Sunpaw. I'm sure he could do with being with his friend."

Blackkit groaned, but I quickly piped "Sure!" and left the den, my two friends hot on my heels.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend your clan above all else?" Breezestar's voice echoed round the clearing.

"I do," Blackkit and Darkkit replied in unison, each trembling with excitement.

"Then, Darkkit, from this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw. Your mentor shall be Longstripe. May he teach you to be as swift and courageous as he is." Darkpaw jumped forward excitedly to touch noses with his new mentor, a pale tabby tom. He was short and stocky, but he was sleek and well muscled.

"Blackkit. From this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Blackpaw. Your mentor shall be Ravenfeather. May he teach you to be strong and share his wisdom with you." Trying to suppress the disgusted look on her face, Blackpaw stepped forwards slowly to meet her new mentor. He looked almost as disgusted as she did.

"Blackpaw! Darkpaw! Blackpaw! Darkpaw!" I joined in the chorus, leaping to my paws to meet my friend as an apprentice. We brushed flanks, exchanging our thoughts on her mentor in the blink of her horrified eyes. I led her to the Apprentice's den, where we were joined by Darkpaw, Sunpaw, and Lightpaw.

"Ravenfeather! Ugh!" Blackpaw hissed, apparently revolted even by his name. I noticed her face, which had been so bright with excitement not long ago, was now marked with anger which leaked from inside her like rain from a cloud.

"He's not THAT bad," I insisted, settling down on my nest. "Look on the bright side! You're an apprentice now, so I'm finally not the only she cat anymore!" I purred happily as Blackpaw settled into a nest beside me. "It's going to be great!"

"Yeah, apart from all the mouse-bile and vicious training and sarcastic mentor. Apart from that." Lightpaw yawned, settling down, flashing a grin at the mutinous looking Blackpaw.

I glared a 'you're not helping' glare at my black-and-white patched brother, who studiously ignored me. "We should probably get to sleep," I meowed tersely, "You're going to need it for the training tomorrow,"

"Especially if Ravenfeather's your mentor," Lightpaw sniggered.

Before I could even cuff Lightpaw's ear, Darkpaw settled down in a nest between us, effectively cutting off the argument. I blinked 'goodnight' to him, before curling up and settling down between my friends.


	3. Chapter 2

The silver tabby sat perfectly still as the new leader paced the earth in front of her. "I don't know what it means!" She insisted, anxiously watching to make sure he did not disturb her herbs.

"I know!" Breezestar snapped, then took a breath to relax himself. "I know," He repeated, this time in a much softer voice. "Mistystorm, I know that you will do what is best for the clan, and I know I can trust you," Mistystorm's gaze narrowed as he said this, her tail twitching slightly in anticipation. "Do you think it means ... has ANYTHING to do with these apprentices? With.. my daughter and her friends."

Mistystorm hesitated, wondering if it was worth mentioning that Breezestar did in fact have a son, too. But no; perhaps it was irrelevant to him. It was not her trouble. "'Dark times are coming. You will know the time by the coming of the black clouds' ... yes, I suppose it could," the silver she cat repeated the prophecy slowly, letting it sink deep into her mind. "Barely a half-moon as leader, and already you have a prophecy to work out."

The black tom sat down, shuffling his white paws restlessly. "if the 'Black Clouds' part refers to Blackpaw and Cloudpaw ... then surely, the 'Dark times' must be Darkpaw?" he muttered to himself, brushing the medicine cat's comment aside.

"It could..." Mistystorm agreed uncertainly, dabbing at a comfrey leaf uncomfortably. "but, we shouldn't jump to conclusions-"

"So they must be kept apart! We must keep an eye on Darkpaw, make sure he can't do ... anything." Breezestar leapt to his paws again and was out of the medicine den before the gentle she cat could offer her own warnings.


	4. Chapter 3

"And you will NOT be a warrior until I think you're ready!" I backed out the warrior's den, hackles raised in pure anger as Ravenfeather snarled at me. He turned away from me, a condescending look in his blue eyes, and i had to bite my tongue to hold back a retort.

"Blackpaw!" I bumped into a cat, and spun around sharply to see Sunpaw- no. He was a warrior now; Sunblaze. Of course he was a warrior. So was Lightclaw and Cloudripple, and by this time tomorrow, Darkpaw would be too.

"Hey Sunblaze," I muttered, not really in the mood for him. It wasn't fair! I deserved to be a warrior!

"I know you're feeling bad about this now, but it's going to be alright," Sunblaze smiled what was possibly meant to be a reassuring smile, but looked to me at least as condescending as Ravenfeather had been.

"Go bug someone else, Sunblaze," I snapped, really not wanting to put up with him. His face fell, and me took a step towards me to lick my cheek, but i snarled and swiped at him with my paw. Taken by surprise, he backed away looking hurt. I didn't care – he was annoying and any chance of me being tolerant had flown right out of the clearing as soon as Ravenfeather told me there was no chance i was becoming a warrior.

"O-okay..." Sunblaze whispered, turning a limping away across the clearing. Yesterday he had been practicing fighting in the clearing in the forest with Swiftfire, when he had got his claws jammed firmly into a tree. He managed to get away, but not without a reminder. One of his claws had been pulled out and was probably still stuck in the tree bark. A small smirk slid across my face at this memory.

I padded over to the fresh kill pile, keeping my gaze firmly on the ground. It wasn't fair!

"Hey Blackpaw! Guess what? We're going to be warrior tomorrow!" I looked up; Darkpaw and Lightclaw were looking at me, my brother's blue-grey eyes sparkling with excitement.

I sighed. "No, Darkpaw. You will. I won't," in short words I explained the situation. By the time i was done, both the toms looked appalled.

"That's not fair!" Cried Darkpaw. "I know you injured your paw last moon, but it only put you out of training for-"

"Less than a quarter-moon," I finished, grouchily. "I know. It's not fair!"

Before I could continue my rant, Sunblaze padded over to join us, perhaps hoping to make amends. I sighed, forcing myself to keep control and not snap at him. However, I wouldn't have had a chance.

"Hey, pipsqueak," Lightclaw meowed, smirking, to the ginger tom, who looked sufficiently anxious. The black-and-white patched cat, apparently sensing Sunblaze's worry, sprung at the ginger tom and pinned him down. To any other cat, this would be seen as a bit of rough-and-tumble play. But not to Sunblaze. "You have all this muscle, but no resolve!" Lightclaw sneered at his pinned opponent. "You'll never be anything! You're not even a full warrior now. You're missing your claw. You're useless!" He loosened his grip, and Sunblaze leapt up and sped away, looking thoroughly beaten.

"That was a little mean, Lightclaw," Darkpaw murmured, watching the flame coloured cat rush out of the camp.

"Naaah, it wasn't," Lightclaw yawned. "He needs to learn to toughen up." I nodded my firm agreement, and Lightclaw turned back to me. "Ravenfeather is a piece of old crow food. Let's go talk to my fath- ... Breezestar. I'm sure he can sort it out."

Heartened, i followed the two toms to Breezestar's den. Before we reached it, The dark leader stormed out, sweeping us out of his way like we were leaves.

"Father-" Lightclaw started, but breezestar cut him off.

"Breezestar. Not father. Besides, I don't have time. Darkpaw! Come with me,"

Darkpaw blinked, surprised, but followed after the clan leader without a word. They exited the camp, passing Cloudripple, Swiftfire, and Echoheart who were returning from a patrol. Cloudripple rushed over to me.

"Something's terribly wrong! She hissed in my ear, ignoring Lightclaw's angry look at being left out. "Come on, we need to talk. Now!"


	5. Chapter 4

I had been coming back from dawn patrol, with Swiftfire and Echoheart, when Mistystorm, the medicine cat, had rushed up to us. "It was half moon last night," I explained to Blackpaw as we padded through the camp. "She said that there was something wrong, and that the senior warriors needed to meet at the training hollow. It MUST be serious! If she only got back this morning, that means the medicine cat's must have spent all night talking about .. Whatever it is ... at the Moonstream!"

"Also, if it's too private to talk about in the camp..." Blackpaw mused "Cloudripple, do you think-" Before she could finish, Frostwhisker padded out of the nursery.

"Ah, Blackpaw!" The blue-grey tabby called. "I need to go to a meet- ... to talk. With Breezestar. Can you watch my kits while I'm gone? I won't be long."

Three small heads poked out of the nursery; Frostwhisker's kits were 5 moons old, so wouldn't need much watching. Bluekit was identical to her mother, Snowkit was a bit paler, but Swallowkit was a pale tabby like his father, Longstripe.

Blackpaw looked for a moment like she would argue, then grudgingly slunk into the den. I watched her with wide eyes, silently promising to tell her everything.

Frostwhisker's tail had almost disappeared from the entrance. I cautiously followed, suddenly aware of how my near-white fur would show up. I did my best to stick to the undergrowth as I followed the pale she-cat to the training clearing.

All of the other senior warriors were there already; Breezestar sat in the middle, Mistystorm and Wildheart on either side. For once, I could almost see the sister's resemblance as they exchanged worried glances. Frostwhisker sat down next to her mate, Longstripe. I realized with a jolt that my mother, Brookpelt, was there too – quietly muttering to Willowblaze. Ravenfeather, Echoheart and Runningstream were seated in the clearing, too, as well as the two elders; Pebblestream and Goldentail.

I crouched in a gorse bush, keeping as still as possible, only daring to prick my ears to hear Breezestar say, "I expect you are wondering why I asked you to leave the camp to meet me here," a murmer of agreement, quickly dispelled. "As you may know, Mistystorm came back from the Moonstream last night with a worrying message. This message, I think is ..." the black tom hesitated for a second "... inappropriate for some of our younger clan members."

Mistystorm got to her paws, her green eyes glittering. "There are two prophecies in the forest," She stated simply to the assembled cats.

"Two! Since when has there even been one?" "What are they about?" "Why weren't we told before?"

The silver medicine cat flicked her tail angrily to silence the chorus. "Last night, at the Moonstream, Ambergaze – medicine cat of Earthclan, received a prophecy," The warriors were silence, focused entirely on Mistystorm. "'A great storm is gathering. There cannot be peace in the forest until the storm has arrived.'"

"What does that even mean!" "Is the forest not a peace now?" "Leafbare is nearly here! If a storm arrives then, we may not survive!"

Mistystorm shook her head "I do not know. Neither does Ambergaze, or Owlclaw of Forestclan, or even his apprentice Larkpaw. We spent all night talking about it – we don't know what we're against."

Before the cacophony could begin again, Ravenfeather leapt to his paws. "You said there were TWO prophecies, so what is the other?"

Breezestar, Wildheart and Mistystorm exchanged worried glances, as if they did not know what to say. My heart was already pounding in my chest – a storm in the forest? Did that mean trouble was coming? Or a real storm, to destroy the forest in leafbare?

"Are you afraid to tell us, Breezestar?" Ravenfeather narrowed his eyes accusingly, "Afraid to tell your own clan?"

"It refers to three of our young cats," Breezestar snarled at the black tom, his hackles raised slightly. "'Dark times are coming. You will know the time by the coming of the Black Clouds.' Darkpaw, Blackpaw, and Cloudripple."

A shocked silence filled the clearing. I reeled back, as Wildheart hissed to ehr leader "was it wise to tell them?"

"My own apprentice!" Ravenfeather snarled "I knew she was up to no good!"

"What about the other two? Sunblaze and Lightclaw? Those five have always been close," brookpelt aske,d softly. Her eyes were full of hurt at the thought that her kits – that I - could do any wrong.

"Lightclaw doesn't count. You know that. He doesn't have the bakings of a true warrior," Breezestar dismissed "And Sunblaze-"

"if you are SUGGESTING," Willowblaze cut in angrily "That the only remains of my family are going to be the downfall of this clan, then guess again!" the spun around and left the clearing, leaving only a faint movement of the undergrowth in her wake.

I backed away too, my head reeling. I stumbled back to camp, ignoring the remains of the meeting behind me. It was my fault, somehow. The end of the clans. Blackpaw looked at me expectantly as I entered the camp, but I ignored her, sweeping past. It was all our fault.


End file.
